


Propitiate

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie Studies Vocabulary With Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Gen, M/M, Redemption, Teen Wolf Season 6B, Vocabulary Fic, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: “You know saving me a few times doesn’t change anything, right?” Scott once overheard Liam say. “It doesn’t matter how much you propitiate him, he’s never going to trust you again, let alone let you into the pack.”





	Propitiate

**Author's Note:**

> **[pro•pi•ti•ate](http://thefreedictionary.com/propitiate)** _(tr. v.)_  
>  to gain or regain the goodwill and favor of; to appease

Scott didn't always know what to make of Theo.

Mason, Corey, and Lydia all refused to even be alone with him if they could help it. Malia and Liam wanted him dead and gone. Stile offered to actually kill him.

"As long as he leaves us alone," Scott said. "I'll leave him alone." He was tired of death, and hoped that would be the end of it.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't. Surprisingly, it was almost in a good way.

He had no reason to stay in Beacon Hills, where everyone connected to the supernatural knew him and knew of him.

He had no reason to stay in Beacon Hills, which was getting more and more infected with Hunters and hate against supernaturals every day.

He had no reason to stay in Beacon Hills, yet he did it anyway.

"You know saving me a few times doesn't change anything, right?" Scott once overheard Liam say. "It doesn't matter how much you **propitiate** him, he's never going to trust you again, let alone let you into the pack."

Theo just snorted in amusement. "As if I wanted to be in this pack."

Yet Theo stuck around, anyway.

This wasn't the first time Theo helped them, helped save the members of Scott's pack. Last time, it turned out there was an ulterior motive. Despite all of Scott's - and Stiles', and everyone else's - best efforts and searching, though, they couldn't find a new plan on his part.

After the Anuk-Ite - after the fear-feeding shape-shifter was vanquished, after the Hunters were neutralized, after the pack settled infor an uneasy peace or left for an uneasy college semester - Scott asked, "Why do you stay? You could've left when my dad told everyone to leave Beacon Hills."

Theo flopped back on the couch in Scott's living room. "Are you ever going to give me what I deserve?"

Scott narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you deserve?"

Rolling his eyes, Theo said, "I killed you. I killed you, and you're still - what? Ignoring me? Giving me a second chance?"

Scott shrugged, long past the point of trying to tamp down on the slight spike on his heartbeat whenever he was alone with Theo. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Theo snorted and leaned his head back. "This is why I stay. You're the only one who'll give the guy who killed you a shot at redemption."

Looking down at the floor, which still had some faint bloodstains if you squinted, Scott asked, "Are you going to take it?"

Theo smirked at the ceiling. "What makes you think I'm not, already?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Come help me study by sending me a vocab prompt! :)](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/grelsat)


End file.
